Dirty Anastasia
by twilight.memoirs
Summary: Submissive Anastasia is finally getting over her old dom and is in need of a new one. She thinks that she can finally have a normal dom and sub relationship with no love and extra baggage. She better think again if her new dom is Christian Grey. And Christian Grey may also have to think again if he thinks Anastasia is just a normal sub that submits easily.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I**_** started imagining this story and day dreaming about it for a while now and it all happened while listening to Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson. And I haven't a single clue of what to call the story, so here is Dirty Ana! (It rhymes.)**_

**Dirty Anastasia  
**_**by twilight memoirs**_

**Chapter One**

* * *

_I bet that my face was by now representing the darkest shade of red, as I sat here, alone in this intimidating, ominous room. Biting the inside of my lip out of natural habit, I allowed my eyes to travel around the room and stare at every single sex related object. I stared and tried to figure out what the hell every entrapment does. The one that intimidated me the most were what seemed shackles hanging from the roof with what I guessed was a mechanical... something underneath. I tried to understand how that could bring any sort of woman pleasure, or man... _

_Finally done surveying and judging the room I looked back down at my sweaty hands clenched together in my lap. Hearing the sounds of feminine moans and manly grunts that resonate through the dark cream colored walls on each side of me, almost made me rethink my decision of becoming one of them. The sound of what I presumed was a whip cracking, followed by a very loud feminine moan damn near made me fall out of my seat. I still can't believe that I, meek and 'innocent' Anastasia were even sitting here. _

_I was tempted to reach out and down the glass of white wine that was in front of me, on the small circular table covered by a deep purple cloth. I was left here all alone by the lady at the front desk, told that I was too wait here and that my dom-of-interest should be here soon to interview me. I've been sitting here for twenty minutes and was starting to grow impatient. I even walked around a little to get a closer look of the sexual objects hanging on the opposite wall of where I was previously sitting. _

_I checked my watch only to see that it has indeed been twenty- no almost thirty minutes and he's not here. Is he testing me on purpose? Or is he simply just running late? Either way I didn't dwell on his tardiness, I was so nervous that part of me hoped he wouldn't show up and the meeting would be canceled. _

_For another second I rethought my decision of contributing to this lifestyle. No! _

_It took me a week to even muster up enough courage to walk past this building and peek in. A week-and-a-half to enter the bottom lobby floor and ask for a brochure from the security guard for the 'sixth' floor. The BDSM floor. This entire ten floor building was a club, but each floor for a different purpose. I bit my lip in nervousness as I sat here, waiting to meet my new dom. Took me a month to even arrange for a membership with this club, month-and-a-half to meet the owner of the club to find me a dom since I was a rookie and two months to have my first meeting with my dom. So here I am, a nervous wreck. Waiting._

_I placed a shaky hand on my beating heart to try and tame the vigorous pounding organ."Come on Ana, your in a BDSM club -hell you joined this club! You're bound to hear these things. Ha! You'll probably -hopefully- be making those sounds soon..." I reasoned with myself in my mind, last part I was trying to persuade myself to go through with my decision and not chicken out. But it did nothing to cease the furious beating of my heart. _

_Then the sudden sound of a man moaning loudly and another man yelling in pleasure made me gasp in embarrassment and increased the pink tint on my cheeks. I imagined that my first interview with meeting my dom would be less... sexually oriented. _

_Mrs. Lincoln –one of the owners of this club/business- said that she found the perfect match for me; a complete amateur submissive. I continued to wonder and guess as to what my dom will be like. Is he going to be like a complete amateur like me? Will we be paired by our age, likes and dislikes? Or only because he was interested in my profile? __I remember filling out the four page packet that asked me questions that go from ethnic background to sexual fetishes. I worried mostly about the part whether it asked if I was a virgin or not. No I'm not a virgin. But I am by no means skilled in that area either. I worried at the fact that my dom was expecting me to be experienced._

_The sound of the door handle turning made me stiffen and my eyes to dart towards the door, waiting for it to open and hopefully reveal my possible dom. Biting my lip I watched and patiently waited, like a good girl. When the door fully opened and revealed the person behind it, the air in my throat halted to a stop. I swear I felt a tingling sensation between my legs and my stomach tightened in pleasure, just by the sight of him. _

_The man -who I suddenly hope and pray will be my dominant- stands in the doorway and takes a few seconds to also look at me. I suddenly feel self conscious and bite the inside of my bottom lip again. I can feel his penetrating green eyes rake down my body as he continued to stare at me. Those green eyes I instantly fall in love with. __He smirks before he turns around and closes the door, shrugging off his suit jacket to hang on the hanger._

_"Position agenouillée."_

_I instantly panicked and was frozen when he said those two words. I knew I should of looked up more info about this and the basics. Because I haven't the slightest idea of what '"kneeling position" means or is in the sub and dom world._

_My lack of movement made him pause from unbuttoning his suit jacket, he cocked his head to the side. I still didn't move, I don't have a clue of what to do nor say. I feel like a deer in headlights. _

_"Merde américain ne peut pas encore parler français est en France."_ _ (__Damn American can't speak french yet is in France.) He muttered after finishing unbuttoning his jacket._

_His statement made me furrow my brows in offense._

"_Je peux parler français parfait, je ne sais pas ce que "la position à genoux" est. Comme ce est ma première fois... Monsieur." (__I can speak perfect french, I just don't know what "kneeling position" is. Since this is my first time. Sir)_

_I said "m__onsieur__" (sir) in the coldest and probably bitchiest way possible. I then gulped when I realized that probably wasn't the most decent tone for this situation. But he deserved it for saying that..._

_He froze, I swear I heard a chuckle come from his throat. Instead of him continuing the process of shrugging of his jacket after unbuttoning it, he put the jacket back on. My heart then raced in fear. Is he leaving? He doesn't want me? I just screwed up didn't I..._

_The dark tan skinned man then turned around with is hands on his hips and stared at me dead in the eye with a knowing smirk. _

_Every fiber of my being is telling me to look back down at my hand that were clenched together and shaking. Though I have not the slightest idea of what possessed me to stare back at him with furrowed eyebrows and a small pouty frown. _

_I have barely met this man, I don't even know his name, and he already is making me feel this way. Part of me was nervous as to what other foreign feelings and emotions he can awake in me. But the other part of me was more, curious..._

_The Greek God of a man then broke his stare with a small laugh and shake of his head. In perfect English he said, "You're going to be a hard piece of work aren't you?" _

"_The hell I am." Oops, didn't mean to say that..._

* * *

I wanted to laugh at the memory of me meeting with my very first dom. I was so meek before that interview, before I accepted the journey of him training me to be the perfect submissive. It was a long and enjoyable journey. I have experienced so many foreign emotions and feelings with that man that it scared me. It scared me that he still had so much power over me after so long of being apart. He did so many things with my mind and body that it was impossible to ever go back to meek and 'innocent' Ana. He awakened something deep inside me that I fear I will never be able to tame.

The the memories of _him _then made me frown. I need to forget him, I can't keep dwelling on that man, he is something that I will never be able to have, not now not ever. Yet I _loved_ him, he even _loved _me. But sometimes love just isn't enough.

"What would you like to drink mam?" The waiter asked, bringing me back to the present, out of my sullen thoughts. Unprepared for the sudden intrusion from my gloomy memories, I picked up the menu and stuttered out something about giving me a quick second.

"Um, I-I'll have a glass of your cheapest dry white wine." I mutter to the waiter and feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment. I know my wines. _He_ taught a lot about wines and cheese during our contract, yet I was so caught up in my thoughts that I gave him the first thing that came to mind, not to mention I'm pretty short on money and can't be wasting it on this expensive club/restaurant. The waiter smiles as he starts to write that down.

"No. She and I will have a bottle of your rose Garrus Chateau d'Esclans. And for starters we'll have both have a cucumber mint salad. Dry and no blue cheese on mine." Looking up I see no other than Elena Lincoln. She shrugs off her expensive designer coat and hands it to the waiter boy.

"Really Anastasia, I would think that after a year with Erik you would have almost all your wines down." Elena jokes as she shoos the waiter boy away to hang her coat and get the wine.

I take in an involuntary breath of air when she says _his_ name. Instead I just smile in response and stand to greet her. Kissing her on both the cheeks we both sit down and get comfortable, sipping on our cucumber water.

"I was actually just thinking about him and my first interview back in France." If I was going to get over him, I need to come to terms that there is nothing between us now and that it is all done and over in the past.

Elena laughed, "You were an such an amateur back then. But look at you now, a beautiful young perfectly trained submissive." I wanted to roll my eyes at that. I wasn't exactly a submissive that submitted easily. From what Erik tells me I can be quite stubborn and a little hardheaded when I want to be. But that was usually when I was with him. He just did something to me that makes me want to overstep the boundaries, just to see what happens.

"You were quite a hit in France. Many dominants heard that you were on the market again and you were looking for a dom. I got sixteen inquires for you over in France."

Elena stopped when she spotted the waiter bringing our bottle of wine. After the wine was open and glasses were full and the waiter gone out of hearing range. "Which reminds me, why did you leave France so suddenly? I know that you and Erik had were getting along _very_ well. Then you both suddenly broke the contract." Elena's eyes were twinkling in mischief as she took a sip of the wine.

I took in a full breath of air before I readied myself for waterworks or something. No. I refuse to cry over that man anymore. It's been two years. Time to suck it up and move on.

"Um, well we did get along very well and everything was fine it was just, something happened and it was something that just wouldn't be able to work for us. So we cancelled our contract and went our different ways. I finished getting my bachelors degree and finishing up my pre-med program over there and then came back here to the U.S." I stared out the window, looking down at the city bustling under us. I dug my fingers into the palm of my hand and tried to bring myself some pain...to calm myself.

"You both fell in love, didn't you?" The twinkling in her eyes told me she knew about this all along. "But Erik's strict and formal life got in the way as well as his fear of loving you." Elena chuckled before sipping on her wine. "I hope that this little escapade won't get in the way of you continuing being a submissive, because I have the perfect match for you."

"No, it won't. I'm getting over him, he probably is already in a contract with another sub, isn't he?" Elena is I guess you could say a sub and dom matchmaker. She is behind every interview for doms and subs, at least in her business. Every match and pairing is her doing.

"Yes my dear he is." I feel like the breath was stolen from my lungs. "But I will say this. Ever since you left two years ago. He has been miserable. And when I say miserable I mean more closed off and even more strict and stern. So I guess you can say you got the last laugh." Good, after what he did, he deserves every heartache that I left him to deal with. He's not the only one that had heartaches.

Our salads arrive and after the memories and talk about Erik, I suddenly wish I was wrapped in his arms. But as I picked through my salad, I had a war in my mind of where my feelings lye with Erik. It's not healthy and quite frankly, it's getting pretty damn old. I still love Erik, yes. But that was two years ago and I'm slowly getting over the man. I no longer cry at night when I think of him, that was last year. And I can think about him without getting all emotional and touchy. A big achievement is I no longer get aroused when I think of him. That was something to celebrate. When I say he had control mind and body, I mean he has _complete _control.

I need a new dom, something new, something fresh. "So you were saying that you had a dom that you think would be a good pairing for me." Elena picks up her napkin and pats her lips.

"Yes, I have. From the review of your last dom this previous year, I think that you would be the perfect match for him." Elena said with what seemed excitement in her voice.

"Well, do you have his file on hand?" I asked, expecting her to grab the file out of her purse or something, show me a picture on her phone. I brought mine she could give to him if I'm interested in him.

"That's the thing honey, he is a very secretive man and likes to meet a potential sub in person. He will also require you to sign a NDA." I scrunched my eyes a little in annoyance when she placed a paper in front of me along with a pen. It was the NDA.  
NDA's are usually never a good thing if you want a simple dom. NDA's scream to me, _"difficult and complicated!"_

"An NDA is basically-"

"Non Disclosure Agreement. I know. Erik had me sign one as well back then." I bit out. Is it so hard to find a dom that isn't complicated? I got lucky with my last one. He was laid back and fun to be with, the sex was great but not amazing. We both parted on good terms and that was that. Now if only I can find the same type of dom, but the sex has to be mind blowing. Erik definitely set the bar high.

"From the sound of it, you don't have a liking to NDA's?"

"No. I don't like the person that is usually hiding behind the NDA" I poked and speared my salad as I went over the possibilities. Maybe I was over reacting. Just because I had some issues with someone that had an NDA, doesn't mean I will with this one. At least give him a chance and meet him.

"I guess I can meet him and have an interview." Elena gave me a gentle smile after downing her second glass of the expensive wine. I know just by a glance, taste and smell that this rose wine was expensive, thank god Elena is paying for this lunch. I guess I did learn a few things from Erik .

"Perfect I'll set up a meeting between you two. The wait will most likely take a month or two maybe. If were lucky." I widened my eyes in shock.

"That long?" I asked in shock.

Elena nodded with a smile. "He's a very busy man. Runs a huge billion dollar company."

I whistled before chuckling and taking a gulp of my wine. I'm going to need it. That little fact told me a lot about the man. "He must be a very...interesting man." I said, not finding any other words to describe him at the moment

"You have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: _I'm just gonna leave this here and tell me what you think!_**

_**And Elena's gonna be somewhat of a good guy. No bad guys in this story. Yet.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Surprise! I'm still alive and kicking. I know, I'm like the worst writer ever for just leaving you here, abandoned….sorry…**_

**Dirty Anastasia**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

As I dropped my bag onto the kitchen counter I let out a frustrated sigh. I rubbed my temples in annoyance and quickly glanced over my shoulder only to see boxes upon boxes filling the living room and covering almost every available surface. I hated messes and clutter, it drives me nuts. But this wasn't the root or cause of my frustration.

I really was hoping that Elena would be able to work her matchmaker magic and find myself a dom with just the snap of her fingers. But I instead am going to have to wait a month or two. She was certain that this mystery dom and I were the perfect match for each other. He better be worth the wait.

I haven't had sex (good sex) in five- almost six months, and my fingers just weren't cutting it. It was clear that I am sexually frustrated. I have a very aggressive libido. I remember when Erik first introduced me properly to BDSM and when we had an actual scene, my first dom and sub scene. That first weekend with Eric we were constantly fucking, we fucked on every available surface in his house. The remembrance and memories of that first weekend was making me horny, equaling more frustration on my part.

"Hey! Your back early, I thought you wouldn't be back until later tonight?" Turning around I smiled at my best friend of twelve years, Katherine Jean Kavanagh. "I thought that I would have plans after lunch, but plans changed."

I moved into the kitchen to get the take out thai food out of the refrigerator. Elena has the diet of a rabbit. All we had were pitiful dry salads and a couple of gluten free bread rolls. Plus I didn't eat any breakfast this morning or very much dinner last night.

All Kate and I have been doing for the past week was packing boxes and shipping them to storage or our new apartment in Seattle. I packed up the entire kitchen and living room last night, after that I was exhausted.

"The moving people are coming over in about an hour to take the rest of the stuff we packed last night over to the loft in Seattle. Also I was able to talk to the landlord, I was able to turn in the keys today." Kate grabbed the carton of noodles out of my grasp and started eating it.

I gave her a glare and rolled my eyes in annoyance, I turned back to the fridge and grabbed the last container of left overs. "Thank god, I really didn't want to sleep on the floor again." I couldn't wait to be able sleep in my bed once again. My body was stiff from the past week of sleeping only in a sleeping bag. Kate couldn't agree more.

"Yeah, but that means that we have a full day of unpacking." Kate's face scrunched in disgust at the idea of unpacking. I wasn't looking forward to it much either, but the thought of a soft bed tonight was my only motivation.

"I'm going to leave with the moving guys to Seattle with the last of our things and start the horrid task of unpacking all our shit." I snorted and rolled my eyes since more than half of the 'shit', belongs to her.

"Also, Jose called and sends his regards. He says that he will be back from Greece and will be having his art exhibit over in Seattle in about five months."

I smiled with my mouth full of food. "Really? How exciting!" Kate gave me a weak smile.  
"He says that you need to call him though, he needs to go over some paintings and pictures with you or something. I don't know." Kate threw her empty carton away in the trash bag on the floor.

"I'm going to start putting all the boxes out here in the living room for the moving men." I nodded and finished my meal then my phone rang. Smiling down at the screen I saw my dad's picture.

"Hi Daddy!"

"_Hey, how's my baby girl?"_

I smiled and basked in the warmth and hominess that his deep rough voice offered. "I'm eating lunch, about to finish packing while Kate is putting boxes in the living room for the moving men."

"_Gah! You don't need no damn moving men, both you two have a set of arms don't ya? Ya'll aint broken." _

I giggled. Ray always taught me from since I was child to be independent and not rely on others, from small things to complex situations. His southern slang also made me miss home even more.

"How's Daisy Duke?" I asked about my German Shepherd that I had since she was a puppy, but now she was getting older and had to stay with Ray back in Texas.

"Oh the ol'dog is here and there lazing around the house. She misses you pretty bad too." I smiled as I leaned against the counter. "How about you dad? How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine, watching reruns of NCIS and working on my beer belly. These damn knees of mine keep aching like a bitch though."

"Well I would tell you to go get them checked by a doctor but I'd just be wasting my breath you old stubborn goat." I sighed into the phone as I walked into my room.

Ray's knees were pretty beaten up and gave him trouble ever since he got back from Afghanistan. Ray's been deployed four times, but deployed only once since I've been with him. After his accident in Afghanistan, he refused to leave me fatherless, again. He was a Navy SEAL on a raid mission to exterminate a Taliban leader. But the building was hit with an RPG and the floor underneath him gave out and he dropped two floor levels. After that the Navy let him go.

"You know me so well my dear. Anyway I called to see if you got my gift for you getting your new job?"

"Yeah it's over at the apartment in Seattle, as much as I love it, I don't see myself using it anytime soon, other than at a shooting range, but that's it." Ray got me a handgun as a gift for me getting the job that I have been wanting for the past seven years. I finally got it and start working at the Grey Memorial Center as an osteopathic physician in four days. Never have I been so excited and nervous. All those years of medical school for this moment.

"Oh Annie you never know, it's always good to have one for safe keeping. You better not be letting those hipsters be rubbin up on you."

I laughed, "Bye dad, I have to go and finish packing, love you!"

"Love you too hun."

And with that I changed into a tank top, jeans and chucks then set out to hauling everything over to Seattle.

* * *

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Kate smiled as she collapsed onto the couch and placed her head onto my lap. "No more snarky strict landlord, cold showers and hearing the upstairs neighbors fucking."

"It's definitely a nice change." I agreed. I looked around our loft and was glad to see the empty boxes in one lone corner in the living room versus a couple of hours ago when they were full and scattered throughout the loft in an unorganized mess.

Looking around I took in the sight of our expensive Seattle loft. With Kate and I's salary put together we were able to get this place last minute. All the apartments here in Seattle were insanely expensive compared to Portland, but our jobs required us here in Seattle. Kate landed her dream job as a journalist for the CNN branch here in Seattle. Her father was about to put in a good word for her, but Kate refused and landed the job all by herself. I was proud of her, it's common to have Kates father meddle in every aspect of her life. Kate absolutely loathed it.

And I of course work of course as a doctor at the Grey Memorial Center hospital. After finishing my internship at Columbia, Kate begins her job in a couple of days and I start the next day after her.

The slight rumble in my stomach signaled that it was time for much needed food. Kate with her eyes still closed heard me and grinned. "I think it's time for some dinner- Ooh! I want to try this new place that my friend told me about. It's a club about twenty minutes from here, she says it's called the Mile High club that serves some amazing sushi! Sounds good! "

"Sounds expensive." I argued. I honestly wouldn't mind a pizza and some beer while we watched Parks and Recreation in our pajamas and just relax in our new home. I couldn't help but let the small tinge of pride swell in me once again. Getting a new home, starting a new job. I'm finally getting used to this adult thing.

"Oh come on! It's only eight o'clock! And I want us to wear those new dresses I got us!" Seeing me not budge in my decision, Kate reasoned. "Oh come on! For all you know there could be a really hot guy there that you could get a good roll in the sheets with!"

Seeing that Kate wasn't planning on stopping her begging I exhaled and gave in. "Fine! Let me take a shower first." Without letting Kate get off of me I stood up and started the process of getting ready for a long night out. I already knew that if we were leaving this late it was going to be a late night. "Yes!" Kate celebrated as she skipped to her room to get ready as well.

I made sure to make my hot shower an extra ten minutes longer.

* * *

"This is so nice, expensive I'll give you that, but nice." Kate commented as we were seated at our table. I nodded my head and agreed with my previous prediction. But I wasn't going to lie, the food looked like it was meant for a celebrity and smelled absolutely amazing.

We were seated up on the third floor on a balcony, overlooking the entire club. It was like a spiral, the middle was open to look at the other floors, the bottom floor being the dancefloor of the club.

"May I start you ladies off with something to drink?" Kate looked at me with a knowing smile. That look meant she usually expected me to order our drinks since I was well "educated" in wine.

"Do you have a bottle of Château d'Esclans Cuvée Garrus?" The waiter nodded his head and smiled. "Two glasses then please, chilled." As the waiter left I picked up the menu started to skim what they offered, wincing when I noticed just how expensive the dishes here were. "You sound so hot when you sound French and shit." Kate said while looking over the rail and down a couple floors that gave the view of the clubs dancefloor three stories beneath us.

"That was actually of Italian origins, but whatever you say, blondie." I always teased Kate, and I knew that always got her and pushed her buttons. This time Kate only simply pouted and started to look through her menu. I smiled in amusement and picked up my menu. I wasn't going to lie, this was nice, being dressed in my favorite plum dress, makeup and hair done.

Maybe this was a good idea, treating ourselves out tonight, celebrating our next step to adulthood.

The waiter came back with the wine and took our order. I noticed that he seemed to have a little crush on Kate, since he seemed more talkative and friendlier with her. Which of course didn't surprise me. Kate was always famous with the guys, she had no problem catching their attention. But that didn't mean she was cheap and messed around. Kate was actually pretty picky with her men and her relationships. She always seemed to wear the pants in the relationship, she didn't have a problem at all about voicing her concerns or opinions.

I was a little different in that area.

After our hunger was sated and dinner paid for Kate and I stood to leave, but as I predicted even before our meal, Kate dragged me towards the dancefloor to have some fun. "Come on Ana-Banana, you need it!" True I have been a little stiffer and grumpy than usual, but that was only because of all that was happening this past week.

I was dared to just leave Kate and sit at the bar and drink wine to soothe my stress. But I knew that she wouldn't have it. Slowly I let her moves start to influence me and I started to mimic everyone else on the dancefloor.

With the lights flashing, music pounding and sweaty bodies grinding I started to feel loose and more excited. "That's my girl!" I only smiled back to her in response. When I lifted my hands up to my head to move a strand of curly brown hair out of my eyes, something caught my eye.

Looking up on the third floor there was a man standing there amongst a crowd of other men dressed in well-tailored business suits. There were two men though that stood out the most. But the one that I had my eyes on had something about him that made me continue to stare at him. The way he stood and held himself showed that he controlled this world and this was his universe. He seemed very domineering.

When the idea of him being domineering sparked something in me. The idea of him as a dominant, my dominant excited me to no belief. I continued to sway my body to the music but trained my eyes to stay on him.

The other man with blonde hair clapped him on the back and had a wide grin on his face. He seemed to be more exuberant, the opposite of the other man. I bit my lip unconsciously and my eyes hooded as I stared at the pair of men. Kate who completely disappeared from my mind made herself known. "I know that look from anywhere Ana." Turning around she looked towards where I was looking.

"Good eyes." She looked back at me with a sly smile.

"What?"

"Don't act coy. You want someone up there, don't you?" I rolled my eyes to feign off her accusation. But Kate knows me. She gave me a smug look. "You should talk to him!" She yelled over the music. I rolled my eyes and gave her a shake of my head. I wouldn't even know how to approach him. Do I just go up to the third floor and randomly start talking to him? I don't think so.

The two men I was staring at parted from the other group of men and started their way towards the stairs. The stairs that lead down to here. This floor. I continued to sway my hips, but my eyes were focused on that man. Looking to my right towards Kate she gave me a cheeky grin.

"Let's go get a drink." I commanded as I grabbed her hand and lead her away from the dance floor. I highly doubted that this man I was staring out was going to come on the dancefloor. Using common sense, I looked towards stairs or elevators to see if he was going to exit. But I didn't see him anywhere over in that area. Maybe he already left. That thought made me sad, but somehow slightly relieved.

Jesus, I feel like a high schooler following her teacher who she has a crush on. Turning back around Kate already had two drinks in her hand. A coke and rum for me. I like to start out slow if I ever drink. Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry Ana, maybe he'll come back around."

I highly doubted it. After downing my rum and coke in a few seconds I swayed my hips back to the dance floor. There was a pretty attractive blonde on the floor that was eyeing me, and the alcohol in my system decided it be fun to dance with said blonde.

I swayed my hips and raised my arms above my head, letting my body grind into his with the song. Kate came back to the dancefloor with another drink in her hand, a stronger drink.

The blonde guy I was dancing with eyed her and gave her a sinful smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked away. Guess I wasn't going to have fun with him, not that I was originally planning to. I walked to the bar, Kate following me.

"He looked like a douche anyways." I laughed and had to agree with her. His sides buzzed with the top of his hair looking way to well-groomed and styled with way too much hair gel. Plus, his tank top which had the Chicago Bulls on it paired with his earrings didn't scream it, I don't know what would. I was then disappointed in myself. I can't believe that I have fallen so far that I was actually considering having fun with some weird looking douche.

To Kate and I's horror the guy followed us and still had that sleazy look on his face. "I know you guys are probably really good friends. How about I make you guys better friends and we could all get together back at my place?"

Kate choked on her drink trying to contain her laugh and I gave him a disturbed yet entertained look. "Thanks, but no thanks. You wouldn't be able to handle us."

I shooted Kate a glare. I have no idea how much she drank, but that last part only egged that guy on. Kate then looked at me and then realized her mistake. He smirked and snaked his arms around our waists. Kate gave him a disgusted look and immediately pushed him away from her. I was about to do the same, only to have hum hold onto my waist tighter.

"You sure as hell better let go of me." He dug his fingers into the side of my waist. In return I stomped my heel into his toes, Kate grinned as a result and he immediately let me go with a curse. When he looked back up to me with anger I expected more cursing and for him to start a scene. But he then looked behind me and his anger no longer there but annoyance. He backed down and stepped away.

"I think it be best you leave before I have you thrown out." A deep voice said from behind me.

I whirled around to find to the owner of the voice. I was then shocked to find it was the man from earlier who I was staring and drooling over. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were such a vivid and capitulating color of grey. His hair was a chestnut brown and oh so perfectly styled, I wanted to just run my fingers through them and see how soft it was. His jawline was sharp enough to kill.

"Are you alright?"

Shit. I know that I'm in trouble, the way he spoke to me oozed sex. His voice was deep and silky. I could listen to him talk all day, be it boorish lectures on almost anything.

"Y-Yeah, I was just a little shaken that's it." I looked down biting my lip in nervousness. Kate behind me smiled to the man on his left. The man gave her the same dashing smile.

"Thank you for doing what you did." I smiled up at him. He was so tall. If I were to stand next to him the top of my head would reach his jaw.

When he returned my smile, I could feel my insides twist in pleasure. He had these perfectly straight pearly white teeth.

"Your welcome, could I possibly get you a drink Miss…?"

"Steele, Anastasia Steele." I raised my hand to shake his. When his hand grasped mine I inhaled and took note how large his hand was and how soft and strong they were when he shook mine.  
In the back of my head I could only dream about how it would feel on my body.

"Grey, Christian Grey."

The air left my body instantly. My face paled and my body went rigid.

Red. I saw Red.

His name instantly rang a bell. I remember hearing that name quite a few times, especially his last name. Grey.

I then remembered, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I looked back at Kate giving her the face that it was time to go. She gave me a distraught face of disappointment. I know that she wanted to be with the other mister-sex-in-suit, trust me I knew exactly how disappointed she was.

"Again, thank you so much for what you have done Mr. Grey. But my friend and I must be going." Grabbing Kates hand behind me I darted towards the elevator. I could hear him yelling and telling me to wait but I wasted no time getting to the elevators.

I didn't dare to look back and lurched myself into the elevator. Repeatedly I hit the doors to close.

"Ms. Steele! Wait!" Looking up I backed up against the elevator wall, my eyes staring into his Grey eyes. The last thing I saw were those haunting grey eyes before the doors closed.

"Ana!" Kate whined. "They were so hot, why couldn't we have stayed and had fun? Besides he looked perfect to have fun in the sheets with."

I sagged. "I know, but…"

Kate quieted and leaned closer. "I don't think that it'd be a good idea to sleep with my boss's son."


End file.
